X-Men: Silas And Cat
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Silas Box is the oldest living man with all powers. He falls in love with a mutant who is known as Blazer but whose real name is Cat (who is a man and based on a musician I like called Stuart Duncan). Also get Kurt aka. Nightcrawler, the First Class cast in the present day, a psycho scientist, and loadsa mpreg etc. Rated M for language/sex etc.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2016, and my 2015th of life. I was as loved and feared as ever, because of my immense powers and my ability to use them to either help or harm people, depending on what they deserved.

"There's someone at the door." Albert (my mansion-mate) warned me.  
"Bring them in." I ordered.

Albert was nearing a century in life, but he was agile and nobody knew that he was as old as he was.

"I will gladly do so." Albert obeyed.

Albert walked over to the door, and keyed in the code that would set off the mechanisms that would allow the door to open. I stood up, and adjusted my black shirt, for I knew that there would be someone important on the other side of the door. The door then opened, and that was when I saw him.

"Please come on in." I walked over to the man.

The first thing I noticed was that the man that was standing there was dark blue, had a tail, and had yellow eyes and three fingers.

"Are you sure?" The man wanted to confirm it.  
"Please." I took the man's suitcase.  
"Thankyou." The man smiled.

I then took the man's hand and led him over to the sofa. Using telepathy, I found out that his name was Kurt Wagner.

"Can you leave us for a moment, Albert?" I looked at Albert.  
"Sure." Albert obeyed.

Albert walked through a door that led to his hobby room. I let Kurt sit down in my seat, and I picked up my footrest and sat myself down on that.

"My name is Silas Box." I introduced myself.  
"I'm Kurt..." Kurt started.  
"I know." I replied. "Now for you to tell me why you're here."  
"I'm here on the orders of Professor Charles Xavier." Kurt admitted. "He told me that I am to take you to him as soon as possible."  
"I have never heard of this man." I was telling the truth.  
"Were you born with the mutant gene?" Kurt wanted to know.  
"I was not, as I gained all of my powers after being revived by a witch." I admitted. "Nobody knows, as I erase myself from the memories of those that I help. Why? Is it something important that he wants me for?"  
"Yes, as he fears that someone might be creating a genetically engineered human with mutant abilities." Kurt sighed. "What he doesn't know, is that I have found his exact fear, as a scientist called Mr Smith lives in London and he is creating a genetic clone of himself but is enhancing the genes in this clone, so that the clone can have the abilities of a mutant."  
"What abilities, to be precise?" I wanted to know.  
"All of them." Kurt replied.  
"Then I am the man that you need for the job." I stood up. "You must be tired. Let me show you to one of the bedrooms."  
"I would quite like that, as I am indeed very tired, as I have been travelling for many days and many nights." Kurt looked at me. "But first of all, you must show me ar..."  
"I can bring it all to you, as I have the ability to create illusions, aswell as many other things." I finished.

I created a 3D hologram out of thin air, showing everything that was in the mansion. Sure enough, the house ghosts made an appearance, but that surprised nobody because it said on the outside of the door that the mansion used to be a mental asylum (more like a mental torture facility) and that the patients were given a painless death but the staff were burned alive and that their bodies were never found.

"May I ask how old you are?" Kurt was eager to know.  
"2015 years old." I smiled. "Nobody knows that, as Albert's only known me for the past 10 years, cause he's 95 in human years and he came here when he was 85, and he thinks that I am a young lad, when in all reality, I'm old enough to be his 1000x great grandfather. Who are your parents?"  
"My parents are mutants." Kurt grabbed his tail. "My father, Azazel, used to work for a man called Sebastian Shaw, but then joined Magneto's team. My mother, Mystique, was another one of Magneto's fellow team members."  
"What abilities do you have?" I wanted to know.  
"Teleportation and agility." Kurt smiled. "Although my skin color comes from my mother. I want to know more about you, as Charles might want you to join the x-men regardless of your heritage."  
"My mother and father had no name or surname, and my father already had a daughter, who died before I was born." I started.  
"That's sad." Kurt looked at me.  
"I don't think it is, as they always told me to never dwell on sad moments, and that death is to be treated as a moment of bliss, and one which I have had the honor of enduring myself." I smiled. "Although if you do something bad, death can be painful. You fuck with me personally, and you will get a zap in the arse not lethal enough to kill but painful enough to make you realize that I am not a force to be reckoned with. Commit a crime, and the severity of the punishment I give depends, because I kill murderers slowly and painfully and not just by burning."

I was able to turn my speaking voice into a hiss, which was what I used for when I was about to punish someone.

"How do you do that?" Kurt was surprised.  
"I change my voice so that it resembles the hiss of a snake." I returned to my speaking voice. "I use it to scare my would-be victims."

Albert then returned.

"Care to join us, Albert?" I looked at Albert.  
"I'm afraid to say this but I must leave your presence." Albert quietly replied.  
"W... what do you mean?" I was surprised.  
"I need to be with my granddaughter." Albert had a sad look on his face.  
"Go on, then." I gave in. "Go and be with her, as she will need you, and I'm okay here by myself."  
"Are you sure about that?" Albert had no idea.  
"Yes." I insisted. "As your granddaughter needs you far more than I do."

Albert walked over to the door and, after keying in the code, turned to us and waved goodbye (it would be the last time that he and I would see each other before his death). He then walked out of the mansion, and the door closed behind him.

"What just happened?" Kurt was confused.  
"Albert's daughter just died." I sighed. "I never knew her or his granddaughter, but I was able to find out because I accessed his mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"When did you find out about that power?" Kurt had no idea.  
"It was the first one that I knew I had after being revived, as I could see the memories of all that were dead around me. You see, I died in combat." I replied and explained. "And dying in combat in those days was honorable."  
"I can imagine." Kurt looked at me.  
"I was 37 years old, and was already a master at my craft, but there was someone who was stronger than I was. Last I heard, he was food for crows." I mentioned. "Do you want me to take you to your room now?"  
"If you wouldn't mind." Kurt rubbed his eyes.  
"You can actually use Albert's room, as he's not coming back." I suggested.

Kurt nodded, and I opened the door to Albert's hobby room. It was also a sleeping space. I did not sleep, as being immortal and having the powers I had meant that I did not need to sleep, and nor did I want to.

"If you need anything, just press the buzzer and I will come to you." I handed the buzzer to Kurt.  
"Do you have a bible that I can read?" Kurt wanted to know.  
"There's one by the window." I smiled. "But you don't need it, as you are who you are and you should be proud of that."  
"Do you really think that?" Kurt looked at me.  
"I do, as you are unique and you should be proud of that." I replied.

With that, I closed the door. Not knowing what I would be facing the next day, I decided to head to my meditation room so that I could clear my mind. Closing the door behind me, I changed out of my clothes and put on my meditation robe. Using the power of levitation, I was able to keep myself off of the ground. Clearing my mind completely, I was able to focus on the nothingness. In this state, I could remain still for long periods of time without moving.

I meditated until dawn, when I was interrupted by Kurt.

"Are you awake?" Kurt entered the room.  
"I never slept." I put my feet back on the ground.  
"If you never slept then what were you doing?" Kurt was confused.  
"Meditation." I replied.

I then put my hand to my head, as I could feel something trying to enter.

"That must be Charles entering your head." Kurt walked over to me.  
"It's a change from having myself enter heads of others." I panted.

I was more than happy to let Charles search through my brain. A minute later, whatever it was that entered my head left my head.

"Fuck... me." I panted.  
"What?" Kurt put his hand on my shoulder.  
"It was Charles." I panted. "He knows you're here. God, he knows about the cl... SHIT!"  
"What?" Kurt was confused.  
"He knows everything about me." I looked up.

Kurt then embraced me, and before we knew it, we were halfway across the world.

"What the FUCK was that for?!" I was not happy.  
"We're going to the school." Kurt replied. "Charles is waiting there. Maybe you can ask him why he did that. Will also give you a chance to meet the others."  
"I can count on that." I started.  
"Yes, I picked up your clothes." Kurt handed my clothes to me.  
"Thanks." I was relieved.

Kurt then teleported us to the school. It was a mansion not unlike mine, and Charles walked out.

"Well if it isn't Silas himself." Charles walked up to us.  
"Or, more precisely, the man that entered my head." I remarked.  
"Sorry for that, but I had to do it, because I needed to know about the clone that's being created." Charles looked at me.  
"Aswell as finding out that, you also managed to find out about my entire life." I mentioned.  
"I had to do that, as I had to unlock a part of your brain that stores secure information that would otherwise pose a threat to global security." Charles replied. "But we won't know just how bad this problem is, until the clone has been completed, but we cannot let that happen because the methods that are being used are inhumane."  
"Huh?" I was confused.  
"It's true, as Smith is dangerous and not to be trusted with anything." Charles looked at me. "You took that in when you read Nightcrawler's mind yet you did not know it."

Charles then turned to face Kurt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt was confused.  
"You and Wolverine got a little too happy a couple of weeks ago." Charles batted an eyelid. "Perhaps you should go to him, as he has something that you should know."

Without saying a word, Kurt obeyed the order, and walked up the steps and into the school.

"I truly am sorry for going through all of your memories." Charles took my hand.  
"I am not pissed off, as some of them, I forgot that I had." I admitted.  
"They were interesting memories. Who was Edith?" Charles looked at me.  
"She was my d... adopted daughter." I admitted.  
"Your daughter?" Charles was surprised.  
"I rescued her after her mother and father were both killed by witch hunters. However, my attempt to keep her safe failed, because the witch hunters found her and burned her at the stake." I wiped my right eye.  
"If they did that, then why didn't they come for you?" Charles wanted to know.  
"Because I am not technically a witch. If anything, I am a human, but I have the powers of a witch and also those of mutants, because I can do everything that mutants can do... and a bit more too." I replied and mentioned.  
"What would that be?" Charles was eager to know.  
"I haven't done it yet, but I can have a child that with absolutely anyone, including myself, and that child would be immortal." I replied. "Now, what is it that Kurt had to go inside for?"  
"It's Logan, who is also known as Wolverine." Charles adjusted his sleeve. "He's got a child inside him, and Kurt, who is also known as Nightcrawler, is the father. That bit that he told you about travelling for many days and nights, is true, as I told him the day after this child was conceived that he would be ordered to bring you here, and he did."

So it was no surprise when, a couple of minutes later, Kurt and Logan appeared. Only then did I see why Logan was known as Wolverine.

"And here he is." Charles looked at the expectant couple.  
"Why is he called Wolverine?" I was eager to know.  
"Adamantium skeleton and sharp claws." Charles replied. "And pregnant, but his skeleton will ensure that no harm comes to the baby."

Kurt and Logan walked over.

"Were you just talking about me?" Logan looked at us.  
"We were." I replied. "I'm Silas."  
"I'm Logan." Logan put his free hand on his stomach. "Yeah, I am. Devil child or not, it's going to get love and affection."  
"Charles was just telling me about your skeleton aswell." I added.  
"I knew he would, and it's a thick piece of shit, so the baby will be kept safe whilst I'm out there busting asses. Talking about asses, Erik just busted his own." Logan replied and mentioned.  
"Erik?" I was confused.  
"Magneto." Charles explained. "Like I am Professor X, and whereas my skill is mind reading and blocking and memory erasing and similar shit, his is anything to do with metal."  
"All of which I can also do." I replied. "Plus everything else, as I am probably the most loved yet most feared man on the planet and I erase myself from the memories of everyone that I've helped or harmed unless the people I was harming got death."  
"Why don't we go inside? I can show you around." Charles offered.  
"I'm scanning the place, so I already know where everything is. Take me to CEREBRO." I replied and ordered.

That shocked everyone.

"This is your first time here and you're already asking to be taken to CEREBRO." Charlies was speechless.  
"I want to know just how many of your kind there are. As for my kind, there's only me." I replied and mentioned.  
"I can do that, but as far as I know, CEREBRO only works for me." Charles looked at me.

That didn't stop Charles from taking my hand and leading me into the school and straight to CEREBRO. In fact, CEREBRO was going to play an important part in locating Mr Smith. Once the door was open, Charles led me to the chair, and placed the helmet on me.

"I'm going to be in here with you." Charles looked at me.  
"Good." I simply replied.  
"Do what needs to be done." Charles ordered.

CEREBRO picked up my mind, and using it, I was able to track down hundreds, if not thousands, of mutants. Smiling as I looked at them, I had no idea what would happen. Then, out of nowhere, a mutant popped up that made my stomach do flips (of the being turned on variety). Once mutant tracking was finished, Charles changed the setting, and CEREBRO started tracking Mr Smith. Not even a minute later, his precise location was found, and it was an underground bunker in London.

"And we found him." I took the helmet off.  
"Already?" Charles was surprised.  
"Yes, but we are not to attack yet, because the defenses around the bunker are up." I replied.  
"What do you suggest we do, then?" Charles wanted to know.  
"We wait for him to make a mistake which will cause his defenses to fail, and Kurt and I will teleport to London, and take him out." I replied. "I also need to find a man called Blazer."  
"Any particular reason?" Charles was confused.  
"Yes, but I cannot say." I replied.

That confused Charles. I then opened the door, and, with Charles following, headed up to the kitchen.

"I see that you finally decided to join us after using CEREBRO." Logan noticed.  
"How many weeks have you got left before your baby is born?" I wanted to know.  
"I'm 6 weeks, but because of the fact that I am human-looking and Kurt looks like the devil, this pregnancy only has another 14 weeks before reaching full term." Logan replied. "Reason being, the neyaphem have a different genetic makeup, so our baby, whilst looking mostly human, will have the hands, feet, and tail, of a neyaphem. Now onto that Smith guy, as Kurt has told me about him."  
"It's something that we are to do by ourselves, and I have the ability to make us totally invisible, but it needs to be done when Mr Smith makes the mistake that makes his defense fall down. Pretty simple, although at the same time, I want to find a guy who is called Blazer, although his real name is Cat Perkins." I replied and added.  
"Where does he live?" Kurt closed the fridge door.  
"I have no idea, but maybe Charles here can get into his mind and find out, because I need to also think about getting settled in here seeing as this will likely be my home from now on." I had no idea.

I had only a moment to get my mind together before I heard footsteps.

"Who the fuck would that be?" I was confused.  
"I'm going to go and check." Charles started walking.

Moments later, a not-so-young man was standing in front of us. I did a scan of him, and sure enough, it was Cat.

"One of you got into my mind so I came here as fast as I could." Cat looked at all of us.  
"That would be me." I put my hand up. "I'm a newbie."  
"You know better than to mark me whilst I'm trying to write stories about who I want to end up with." Cat shifted focus to me. "I mean, seriously, I was in my house, having some me time and writing mpreg fanfics etc, and then you mark me and I have to race here."  
"Mark?" I was confused.  
"That's a new CEREBRO feature." Logan replied. "Proffie there told me about it yesterday after getting it put in."  
"But to be honest, I'm not pissed off, because I am probably the only mutant who grew up knowing who you were and what you did." Cat looked at me.  
"That's a surprise." I blushed.

Logan started to shake, which meant that he was feeling the urge to throw up. Charles and Kurt helped him walk to the bathroom, leaving myself and Cat in the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" Cat offered.  
"Do you know this place?" I was eager to know.  
"Every mutant knows this place, as it's engraved into our minds." Cat replied. "You didn't answer my first question, though."  
"I don't drink." I sat down.  
"I always thought you did, for some reason." Cat was confused.  
"I'm immortal and don't have the bodily functions that a human would normally have." I replied. "Doesn't mean that the parts are not there, as they are there. Matter of fact, I don't even breathe, and my heart doesn't even beat, because I am completely immortal and absolutely nothing can kill me."  
"Was that because you got revived by a witch after dying?" Cat sat down beside me.  
"It was, and if you want, I could bite you and make you immortal like me." I offered.  
"Maybe at some point, but not as this moment in time, as I want to know more about you, and I know you said that you wanted only yourself and Nightcrawler there when you kick Smith's ass, but I'd quite like to be there too, as I have insider info about Smith that cannot be picked up by machines." Cat took a sip from his cup.  
"What is that you're drinking?" I was eager to know.  
"Fuck knows, as I drink everything." Cat giggled. "It's a perk of being Blazer, as I drink absolutely fucking everything that is safe for the normal human population to drink. Don't like it, though, but when it's a necessary part of mortal life, it just has to happen. Have you ever wanted to return to mortality?"  
"No, because I have been there once and once was enough." I replied. "Besides, who would want to be mortal? It's nothing but being born, growing old, and dying. Then again, some people deserve death. Why are you called Blazer?"  
"Because I can shoot arrows of ice from my hands." Cat took another sip from his cup.  
"Why ice if you're called Blazer?" I was confused.  
"Because ice when very cold can burn victims." Cat replied.

I knew how to do that myself, but had never showed it to anyone because I'd never felt the desire to do so.

"Have you ever been in a relationship with someone?" Cat was eager to know.  
"No, although I did have an adopted daughter called Edith, but that was centuries ago and she was killed by witch hunters." I mentioned.  
"But you survived." Cat looked at me.  
"Because I am not technically a witch." I added. "I have already told Charles, so he knows about her, and he probably knows what I did after that because I tracked down her killers and killed them mercilessly by burning them at the stake like they did to her."  
"Were they the hunter-for-hire ones or hobbyists?" Cat wanted to know.  
"They did it because they wanted to rid the world of magic, but they didn't know that I had powers, and I didn't need to use my powers when they died because all I did was light up a torch, tie them to a stake in the middle of nowhere, and watched them burn until they were dead. Yes, they screamed, but I didn't help them, because they deserved it." I replied.  
"I wouldn't be surprised, because people who hate others because of their differences do not belong to the race that they were born in, and will never belong to that race." Cat took another sip from his cup.

It was then that I noticed that Cat was falling in love with me like I was with him, as every time he looked at me, he smiled, and that made me desperately want to bite him so that he would become immortal like me because I knew that I wanted to spend eternity with him and even have children with him. Just then, Logan, Kurt, and Charles, reappeared.

"Something tells me that another love story might be about to happen." Charles looked at us.  
"You could say that. Is Silas staying on site?" Cat replied and asked.  
"Yes." Charles replied.  
"Then make room for me because I'm gonna race back home and bring..." Cat started.

I had already done it.

"No need, as I've already brought everything over." I looked at Cat.  
"Really?" Cat was surprised.  
"I used my mind to bring all of your stuff over." I smiled.  
"Looks like the deal is done, then." Charles cracked a smile.

I then looked at Charles.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" I was eager to know.  
"I had a friend called Raven, but that's all, and no, I don't know where she is now. She's Kurt's biological mother, by the way." Charles replied and half-explained.  
"I knew that bit." I jokingly shot back.

I then noticed the way that Logan looked at Kurt, as it was like they were loved up but they had their minor domestic problems. I then looked at Charles, who had somehow managed to find a mound of paperwork and a pen to sign signatures with. I then looked at Cat, who was like Stuart Duncan's identical twin (Stuart Duncan being one of the best bluegrass fiddle players of all time). He looked at me, and smiled.

"Would you like to know who I was writing the fanfics about?" Cat whispered into my ear.  
"Tell me later, when we're alone." I whispered back.

I decided against entering Cat's mind to find out, as I wanted him to tell me himself. Having made a mental note that he would be with me and Kurt and sent it to Kurt, I decided that it was only right that every moment should be shared by as many people as possible (taking back what I had said earlier). I took another look at him, and I could tell that it was what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was then that I realized that the whole thing I had told Cat about not breathing or having a heartbeat was a half-lie.

"Is everything alright?" Cat looked at me.  
"Y... erm... kinda." I replied. "About me and what I said about not breathing or having a heartbeat."  
"Yeah?" Cat wanted to know.  
"That's not totally true, as I do breathe and I do have a beating heart, but when I meditate, I turn them off, so I don't breathe or have a heartbeat when I meditate as I stay perfectly still and make no sounds." I replied.  
"Makes a load of sense, and don't worry about lying, because I have had to do it quite a lot in order to stay alive." Cat smiled.  
"But I'm still completely immortal, as nothing can kill me and I can also father children with anyone." I winked.  
"I would not be surprised." Cat blushed.

Charles then looked at us, in a way that let us know that it was time to go upstairs for the night. My clothes were in the same room as all of Cat's stuff. I took his hand, and teleported us to the room.

"Fuckin'ell that was quick." Cat was surprised.  
"First time I've done that in front of mutants." I smiled. "Do you have any other powers aswell as shooting burning ice?"  
"No, but then again, ice is frozen fire, or at least that's the way I look at it." Cat replied. "I shoot out of both hands, though it depends on how many people I am fighting against and how cold I want the ice to be because I can choose the temperature and make it range from a slight burn to a proper kill."  
"I can do that too." I mentioned.  
"Of course you can, as you have all the powers in the world." Cat smiled.  
"Would you want all the powers in the world?" I was eager to know what Cat had to say about that.  
"I'm happy just shooting ice... and also using words." Cat looked at me. "Because I believe that only one person should have all powers and that is you."  
"And at the same time you could tell me who you were writing mpreg fanfics about." I was eager to know that bit.

Cat pointed at me.

"Really?!" I was surprised.  
"Who wouldn't?" Cat blushed.  
"I take that as a fucking awesome compliment." I smiled. "Are you a character in the fanfics? Cause if I'm in them then surely you are, and I would write them about you."  
"You could say that." Cat blushed.

It was then that a thought came into my head.

"Why did your parents call you Cat?" I was interested.  
"Because my mom and dad wanted me to not have a gender-specific name, so when I was born I was called Cat." Cat replied. "Yes, I got the crap taken out of me for it, but then I found out that I was a mutant and now I go by Blazer but those who know me personally can just call me Cat."  
"And your surname?" I was eager to know.  
"That was my mom's surname, as dad died not long after I was born." Cat replied. "And my looks and voice are just coincidental because people have mistook me for Stuart Duncan before now. Yes, I can play musical instruments, as they are in some of the cases that you brought over with your mind."  
"You a fan of the man?" I was eager to know.  
"Fuck yeah." Cat smiled.

We then spent a couple of hours getting everything unpacked. After that, we sat on the bed and Cat showed me a photo scrapbook that had photos of him when he was younger. Sharing the laughs, we realized that we had so much in common because we both loved the same things.

"This was me not long after I found out about you." Cat showed me a photo.  
"That's cool." I smiled.  
"I was 10 years old. 52 now, so that was 42 years ago." Cat added. "I started writing fanfics in 1977, and I haven't looked back." Cat looked up.  
"Are you okay?" I noticed the look.  
"I'm okay." Cat looked at me.

I sensed otherwise.

"Are you sure?" I put my left hand on Cat's leg.  
"It's just that there are loads of memories in these photos." Cat wiped a tear from his eye. "Mom passed in 1990, after an accident, but she's with me in spirit."  
"Did she ever know that you were also a mutant?" I was eager to know.  
"Yes, but she didn't tell my grandparents, as they thought that mutants were evil." Cat looked at me.

Cat then closed the photo scrapbook, and walked over to his clothes case. I turned the other way, as I wanted his look to be a surprise. I put my clothes down (I was still wearing the robe). I then heard him walk into the bathroom. It gave me time to think about all the things that could end up happening. Minutes later, I heard footsteps again, and turned around, to see Cat standing there, wearing nothing but a button shirt that was long and loose.

"This just gets better." I beamed.  
"This is my normal bed wear." Cat smiled. "I do have underwear on, though."  
"I would have us fuck tonight if possible." I then said.  
"So would I, but we need to get Smith-head sorted first." Cat replied.  
"And Wolverine will also need to deliver his baby." I added.  
"That is true." Cat sat down on the bed. "Take photos if you want, as in one of my cases, is my laptop and camera."  
"Maybe." I winked.

I then watched as Cat pulled the duvet over and drifted off to sleep. It was beautiful, and I couldn't resist taking photos of him as he slept. A couple of times, he woke up, but he smiled, as he knew what was going on. I felt the urge to ruffle through his hair. In the end, I gave in, and went for it. He slightly stirred, but when he realized what I was doing, he went to sleep with a smile.

I sat on the chair beside the bed when Cat woke up. The first thing he did was look at me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I smiled.  
"Did you meditate when you weren't taking photos?" Cat was eager to know.  
"I didn't, as it's not essential. Besides, you looked adorable sleeping." I replied.  
"Puts a question into my mind, as the only thing I don't know about you is your sexuality." Cat heaved himself up.  
"I don't see sexual orientation, as one's soulmate can be any gender." I replied. "As it happens to be, I've found mine, and he's found me too."  
"You can say th... you really mean that?" Cat was surprised.  
"I do, because I wanted you the first moment that CEREBRO showed me you." I smiled. "And now you're here, which is wonderful."

Before anything else could be said, Charles entered the room.

"How did you sleep list night?" Charles looked at both of us.  
"He slept like a baby." I replied. "And I don't sleep."  
"Good because we're moving out." Charles walked over to me.  
"What for?" I was confused.  
"Mr Smith has gone missing." Charles announced.  
"What do you mean by missing?" Cat was confused.  
"He left his bunker and is anywhere in the world." Charles took a deep breath. "For all we know he could be trying to find us, and no, nothing was said about telling us all not to attack if he left."  
"You're right about that. Only problem is, you said he was missing." Cat stood up.  
"I'm going to use CEREBRO to find him and track him down." Charles turned and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat then walked over to his clothes case and picked up what he would wear. I used my powers to dress me there and then. Cat then walked into the bathroom, and minutes later, walked over to me in white trousers, red shoes, and a floral shirt.

"Oh my goodness." I was wide-eyed.  
"Now to go and kick some ass." Cat smiled.

I took hold of Cat's hand and led him out of the room. We went down to the kitchen.

"Are you the newbies that Charles was telling us about?" Ororo (Storm) walked over to us.  
"Yeah, we are, but I'm not necessarily a mutant, because my powers aren't genetic." I replied. "Doesn't mean I'm not immortal, as I am and I can do everything that you do. Cat is a mutant, though."  
"I know." Ororo smiled. "Cause I was Cat's shoulder to cry on when his mother died."

Noticing a ring on Ororo's finger, I could not help but wonder what was going on.

"You getting married?" I was eager to know.  
"I got married 2 days ago." Ororo replied. "Pip Johnson is his name, but his mutant name is Rouge, as he glows red when threatened. He looks like a guy called Rob Paulus, but don't prank him, as that is one thing that makes him feel threatened, cause he gets upset easily. He does not kill, as the only power he has is the ability to change color."

Logan and Kurt then walked in.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Logan was eager to know.  
"I didn't sleep, but sleeping beauty here was adorable to watch." I squeezed Cat's hand.  
"Spare me the details." Logan blushed.  
"We didn't, as we're going to wait until after Mr Smith has gone down and you've given birth." I replied.

The connection between Cat and myself was so strong that we were fast becoming a couple and there was nothing that could be done about it because we were in love with each other.

"We've found him." Charles walked into the kitchen.  
"Found who?" Logan had no idea.  
"Mr Smith." Charles took a deep breath. "You are not going to like what I'm about to mention."  
"What would that be?" I wanted to know.  
"He's coming here." Charles took another deep breath. "He is on a plane as I speak. His clone is fully functional."  
"He... he knew." I realized.  
"He knew what?" Charled looked at me with confusion in his eyes.  
"He knew we were trying to find him." I stood up.

That was not good news. I looked at Kurt, and he ran out of the kitchen to warn everyone. Ororo, on the other hand, went outside and changed the weather from warm and sunny to cold and icy. I then shot a look at Logan, who got the claws out.

"It's show time." Cat put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I know." I hissed.

Cat purred, and took hold of my hand.

"You go out front. From what I know, Rouge is going to meet you there." Charles looked at both of us.  
"What's his part in this?" I hissed.  
"He's going to glow red." Charles replied.

Cat and I both nodded, although we didn't know what would end up happening. Cat led me back up to our room, and opened a not-so-small case.

"What's in here?" I was eager to find out.  
"Every mutant has a manual weapon." Cat replied. "I have swords."

Cat removed the cloth covering and uncovered a pair of stainless steel swords.

"Where the fuck did you get these?" I was wide-eyed with surprise.  
"They used to be mom's." Cat looked up. "She bought them in Japan 2 years before she died. She never used them. Once she died, I took them and trained myself. No tutoring or anything, as I watched films when not writing mpregs and copied the moves."  
"Give me one of them." I ordered.  
"I will." Cat obeyed.

I was still in hiss mode. Cat handed one of his swords to me, and using the power of cloning, I was able to create a temporary duplicate for both Cat and myself. We then ran downstairs and outside.

"Which direction is he coming from?" I asked Charles (who was standing there).  
"I don't know." Charles admitted.

Charles ran back into the school, and we saw Pip running straight towards us.

"HE'S RIGHT HERE!" Pip yelled.

That alerted all the mutants.

"Show time." I hissed.

Pip turned and ran back towards where Mr Smith and his clone were planning their attack. I followed him, and Cat followed me. I made our swords invisible using magic. We ran into the plane, at a speed so fast that we could not be heard.

"Who the fuck is there?" Mr Smith started shaking.

I appeared right in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mr Smith was frightened.  
"Don't you know who I am?" I hissed.  
"Fu... ye... n... shit!" Mr Smith hesitated.  
"I have a friend called Death. Would you like to meet him?" I hissed.  
"YOU'RE ONE SICK FUCK!" Mr Smith yelled.  
"You're going the right way about it." I hissed.

Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Cat, and Pip, then walked to my side.

"Is this the fuckhead?" Logan had his claws out.  
"You go after his clone." I hissed. "Cat and I will ensure he meets Death. Kurt, use that tail."

Cat and I brandished our swords and temporary duplicates. It was not going to be a nice fight, and we were aware that there was a chance that we could end up failing and suffering losses of life, but we had to do it, because Mr Smith was as psycho as he was sadistic. Using the power of mind, I closed all the exits. When Mr Smith realized what had just happened, a look of pure evil came into his eyes. Using the power of flight, I was able to lift myself into the air and lunge at Mr Smith, whilst Cat attacked from the ground.

"Come and get me." I hissed.

I perched myself on a wall, and after shooting a look at Cat, allowed Mr Smith to run to me. It was then that I decided to shoot the swords into his feet, making him scream in agony. Cat crept forward.

"Leave this bit to me, as I'm going to see if I can finish him off." I hissed.  
"You sure?" Cat whispered.

I landed on the ground, and slowly walked towards Mr Smith. The evil in his eyes gave way to pure terror.

"You didn't think I was telling the truth." I hissed.  
"You don't understand. Please, I beg you. Please, that wasn't me. I wasn't evil." Mr Smith was shaking and in agony.

Mr Smith's pleas fell on deaf ears. Once I was at a close enough distance, I raised my hands, and threw them into Mr Smith, causing him to not just die, but be erased from history. I then reverted back to normal mode.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Cat panted.  
"Administer Death." I smiled.  
"And you did a fucking good job. Now to fight that fucking clone." Cat walked over to me.

So the battle against Mr Smith had ended in victory, but the battle against his clone was going on. I had to quickly revert back to hiss mode, as I knew that the clone was going to be just as dangerous as (if not more dangerous than) Mr Smith.

Upon entering the fight, I saw that Pip was lying there injured. Looking at the clone, I felt nothing but apathy, and lunged myself at the clone. The clone couldn't speak (Logan had already ripped out the vocal cords). I turned my fingers into thin needles, and pierced through the clone's skin.

"This guy is better than me." Logan remarked.

I dug my fingers in as deep as I could, ripping through everything that kept the clone alive. At the same time, I cast a healing spell on Pip. Seconds later, the clone lay there dead. I then erased him from history.

"Any more crazy-ass fuckwits to kill?" I was eager to know.  
"Not right now, but there will be at some point. At least you can't die, like I almost did." Pip sat up.  
"If and when it happens again, nobody will die aside from the bad guy." I replied.  
"All of us mortals are going to die at some point. Only thing you need to be worried about is your soulmate and any children you might have." Pip mentioned. "The rest of us, will go when it's our time. Good you saved me at that particular moment, though, as I'm pregnant with Ororo's child."  
"W... w... what?" I was surprised.  
"You heard it right, as I'm pregnant." Pip looked at Ororo. "3 months, to be precise. Yeah, I know it's a funny time to say it, but it's true, so Logan there is not the only one with a bun in the oven."

That was surprising news for all of us (Ororo already knew). Kurt and I teleported everyone back into the school, and I erased the duplicates.

"That was all good and in quick timing." Charles walked up to us.  
"It's all Silas's doing, as if he's a mutant then he's the world's most powerful mutant." Pip had no idea.  
"I'm not a..." I started.  
"Rouge is right, as there's only one of you." Charles looked at me. "I bestow the honor of honorary mutant on you."

That made me smile.

"I am not a biological mutant, but an honorary mutant would be an hon... fuck it, just call me a mutant, as I've lived with the powers for my entire life save the first almost 4 decades." I giggled.  
"Consider the deed done." Charles smiled.

It was only right. Instinctively, I pulled Cat in for a kiss. Charles and Ororo both giggled, and Logan, Kurt, and Pip, looked the other way.

"Shall we go to our room?" I whispered into Cat's ear.  
"What for?" Cat was eager to know.  
"I want to show you something." I whispered.

I was still going to wait until after Logan's baby was born to go the full monty, but I had decided that I wanted some skin-to-skin contact with Cat. The way he was looking at me, made me realize that he wanted the exact same. Immediately, I teleported us to our room, and using my mind, was able to get the camera to start taking photos immediately and from all angles.

"Have you ever been intimate before?" I took off Cat's shirt.  
"Never." Cat purred.  
"You are so... so... god, you are so fucking adorable." I planted a kiss on Cat's cheek. "Your hands... your face... god, you're just... how the fuck did I not meet you earlier?"  
"That doesn't matter, as we're here now." Cat purred.

I took off my own shirt and put my hands on Cat's hips. I gently rubbed them, making him smile. After that, I brought him close to me, and put his head on my chest. I then took my left hand, and put it on the back of his head, and ruffled through his hair.

"This feels good." Cat purred.  
"Do you want me to turn you around?" I whispered.  
"Whatever you wish." Cat purred.

I gently turned Cat around, and stroked his chest, before slowly moving down to his stomach. He purred as I did so, taking in every second.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" I whispered.  
"I am." Cat purred.  
"When we do it, I could see about putting a baby in there." I suggested.  
"That and you making me and our future baby immortal would be the icing on the cake." Cat purred.  
"Any baby we have will be immortal." I added.  
"You're so warm." Cat purred.

I responded by planting a kiss on Cat's forehead and bringing my arms up so that the camera could take more adorable photos of us. I then gave him another kiss, and then another, and then another. Before we knew it, I was lying down on the bed, and Cat was alongside me, looking at me and giving the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

"You were badass earlier." Cat looked up at me.  
"I did what I had to do." I put my hand on Cat's cheek.  
"And you are now a mutant thanks to that." Cat smiled.  
"That is true." I stroked Cat's neck.

I then looked at the clock, and was surprised to see that it was only 1pm.

"Shall we go back downstairs and get you some lunch?" I offered.  
"Yes please," Cat smiled.

I let Cat get up off the bed, and smiled as I watched him pick up a loose white shirt and jeans and head into the bathroom to get changed. My clothing of choice was the shirt that I took off. I put it back on, and waited for Cat to come out of the bathroom. When he did, the first thing that came to mind was how lucky I was to have met him.


	5. Chapter 5

We then teleported to the kitchen, and in time to meet Raven aka. Mystique.

"Good that you both joined us." Charles looked at both of us.  
"I also see that Mystique has finally arrived." I noted.  
"She got here just a couple of minutes ago." Charles replied. "Sadly, she doesn't come with good news."  
"I wouldn't be surprised, as us mutants have had to deal with loads of bad news." Cat rolled his eyes.  
"Not the kind of bad news that you are about to be given." Charles took a deep breath.

Raven then walked forward. By the way she was looking at us, Cat and I could both tell that the news was going to be a special kind of bad.

"Have you heard of a group known as the Human League?" Raven asked us.  
"New name for us to have to hear." Cat replied. "What are they doing?"  
"It's not what they're doing, but what they have done, as at 10pm tonight, a bill will be passed that will make being a mutant a crime punishable by shunning, will make human-mutant relationships illegal regardless of when they happened, and all children will be subject to DNA testing to see whether or not they carry even the smallest traces of mutant DNA." Raven announced.  
"And the Human League?" I wanted to know.  
"They are going to do everything they can to ensure that the bill is never passed. Maybe you should make Cat immortal now, as if the bill is passed, there will no doubt be a gigantic loss of life." Raven looked at me.

Without hesitation, Cat tilted his head to reveal his neck, and I sunk my teeth in, filling him with immortality that could never be taken away. Afterwards, I kissed him on the neck.

"You'll never need to eat now." I whispered.  
"Is it done?" Cat softly asked.  
"Yes, babe." I smiled.  
"First time I've ever seen two men madly in love." Raven interrupted.  
"We are, and all this is thanks to the fortunate events that led to us coming together." I smiled.

Bringing immortality on so early was unexpected but wonderful. As a result, neither of us would age, and future children would stop aging at 25 as they would be biologically immortal (and so would their children and so on). Charles then walked out of the room, followed immediately by Raven. Cat then looked at me and took hold of my left hand.

"What you gave me was exactly what I was wanting." Cat squeezed my hand.  
"I will admit, I was eager to do it, and fuck the short time we've actually known each other, as so much has happened and I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.  
"Can tell that by the way you look at me, as when you look at me, your cheeks become rosy and you get a twinkle in your eye." Cat mentioned.  
"Same can be said for you because you're the same." I winked.

That night, we gathered around the main tv set, to watch and see whether or not the bill would be passed. Surprisingly, and to our utter delight, it wasn't passed, as the Human League were successful in their attempts to block all attempts at passing the bill.

As the weeks progressed, Cat and I became more and more loved-up. Going on romantic dates and sharing more intimate moments, we were able to find more out about each other. A couple of nights had us fighting some bad guys but nothing severe enough to warrant killing. At the same time, Pip and Logan blossomed.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Charles asked us (3 months after we met).  
"We're teleporting to the west coast and going to hit some of the casinos. Probably won't be back until at least midnight." I replied.

Little did we know, the plan was going to be interrupted. Hearing footsteps, we stayed where we were. Then, Ororo appeared.

"Is everything okay?" Cat noticed Ororo's look.  
"It's Logan." Ororo panted. "He's having the baby."

We all ran out of the room, and straight to the medical area. By that point, Logan was already at the pushing stage.

"One more push, Logan." We heard a female voice say.

And then we heard the sound of a newborn crying. Moments later, we burst through the doors.

"You missed a hell of a lot." Pip walked over to us.  
"No we didn't cause we heard that last bit." I corrected.

Logan and Kurt were too emotional to speak, The baby was a little girl, and she was called Shadow. We then left dads and daughter and headed into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Cat was eager to know.  
"Just gone 6pm." Pip looked at the clock. "And time for me to grab that jar of pickles because these babies are hungry."

Pip and Ororo were expecting twins (they found that out 2 days after the hoohaa with Mr Smith).

"Exactly what did we miss birth-wise?" I was curious.  
"A shitload of screaming, Logan making hilarious faces, and pretty much everything else that would happen to a woman in labor." Pip replied. "Why?"  
"No reason, aside from the fact that Cat and I were going to go to the casinos in Vegas... but now we might just go back to our original plan." I smiled.

Cat knew what I was on about.

"And what would that plan be?" Pip was eager to know.  
"We said that we wanted to have a child but we were going to wait until Mr Smith and co were gone followed by Shadow's birth, and now both have happened, so..." I started.  
"Well go the fuck on then, and spill the beans to us afterwards." Pip winked.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Cat, and teleported us to our room. Cat sat down on the bed, and giggled as he took off his clothes. I then climbed onto the bed, having already taken my clothes off.

"Cannot believe this is finally going to happen." Cat giggled as he took off his trousers.  
"You better." I whispered.  
"Much better than going to a casino halfway across the country." Cat looked at me.

I grabbed Cat and turned him around so that he faced me.

"Being this beautiful should be illegal." I could not believe what I was seeing.  
"Should it, officer?" Cat purred.  
"It should, and it should carry a very big sentence." I planted a kiss on Cat's neck.  
"How big?" Cat purred.

I responded by planting more kisses and getting Cat into position. Gaining pleasure from giving and getting, I also used my hands because I wanted to ensure that Cat got the best experience ever (it was his second time, as he'd told me about his first experience although protection was used and no pleasure was gained from it). He then took over, and gave me multiple orgasms which made me shoot a load straight into the air, although there was no insertion as we both agreed that he would carry our offspring. When the time came, I took over, and lay him on the bed. By this point, we were both dripping, but we didn't care. I then slowly inserted myself into him, and started thrusting. At first, I went slow, but he then gave me a signal and I picked up the pace, until finally, I shot a load. Didn't stop there, though, as we did everything else that we enjoyed in that department. Unknown to us, our baby had been conceived. After that, we both lay down.

"Do you think we did it?" I panted.  
"I... hope so." Cat put his hand on his stomach.  
"Would be lovely if we did." I smiled.  
"Then we could both be dads." Cat whispered.

Before I could reply, there was a knock at the door. Cat and I both rushed to get dressed, with both of us putting on the clothes that we had taken off. I then walked to the door, and opened it.

"Are you both good?" Pip had that eager-to-know look in his eye.  
"We did." I knew what the actual question was.  
"How did you know I was actually going to ask that?" Pip was surprised.  
"The look on your face." I giggled.

Cat then ran into the bathroom, as he was suddenly overcome with the urge to throw up. Pip and I immediately followed.

"It'll be alright." I rubbed Cat's back.  
"Just came on all of a sudden." Cat felt the urge again.

I then looked at Pip.

"When you and Ororo did it, did you get symptoms?" I wanted to know.  
"Yes, cause as soon as we were finished, I rushed into the bathroom to throw up." Pip replied. "With males, it seems to be instant rather than a 2-week wait because the embryo implants immediately."  
"Any other symptoms?" I wanted to know.  
"My chest became tender." Pip replied.

Cat threw up twice more, before feeling a little better. I then helped him stand up.

"You okay now?" Pip asked Cat.  
"I think so, but my chest is a little tender." Cat replied.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, where would you put the tenderness?" I was eager to know.  
"I'd say a 4 at the moment." Cat smiled. "Does this mean...?"  
"Maybe." Pip heaved himself up.

We were hopeful. I then took hold of Cat's hand, and we teleported to the main hall.

"Didn't think that you would teleport here." Charles was surprised (he was in his chair).  
"Would you be able to do something for us?" I looked at Charles.  
"What do you want me to do?" Charles was eager to know the order.  
"Cat and I have just... you know... and we are hoping that Cat is pregnant." I replied.  
"Are you wanting it to be diagnosed?" Charles stood up. "Because I can direct you to Jean, as she diagnosed Logan's pregnancy only hours after conception had taken place."  
"That would be a good idea." Cat was hopeful.

Moments later, Jean (Phoenix) walked into the room.

"Is anyone in need of my help?" Jean walked over to us.  
"Yes, as these two lovebirds think that they might have just conceived their first child." Pip had his hand on his back.  
"Is that so?" Jean looked at us.  
"Hopefully." I put my hand on Cat's right shoulder.

With a smile on her face, Jean lead us out of the room. I made the camera appear, as if Cat was pregnant, then everything had to be captured.

"Where are you taking us?" I was eager to know.  
"To the diagnosis room." Jean replied. "Because I have a scanner that will pick up newly-conceived forms of life."

We then arrived at the diagnosis room. It was only a short walk, as everything in the school was within reach (although some of us preferred teleportation unless stated otherwise).

"So who is the one that might be pregnant?" Jean wanted to know.  
"That would be me." Cat replied.  
"Can you lie down on the table and take your shirt off?" Jean fetched the scanner.

Without hesitation, Cat took off his shirt, and I helped him lie down.

"Do you feel any tenderness in your chest?" Jean then asked.

Cat nodded.

"Have you developed any cravings?" Jean had no idea.  
"We're both immortal, so food doesn't need to be in the picture." I corrected.  
"Any urges to throw up?" Jean looked at Cat.  
"I did earlier." Cat replied.

Jean then turned the scanner on.

"This scanner will provide holographic imaging, so you will be able to see what's going on." Jean put the scanner on Cat's stomach.  
"Can see the usual stuff... wait a minute... is that...?" Cat noticed something new.  
"What?" Jean was confused.  
"Go back to the spot you were just hovering over, as I saw something." Cat was hopeful.  
"Okay then." Jean returned to the previous spot. "And there it is."  
"Are we...?" I was speechless.  
"You are." Jean smiled. "Cause that right there is a newly-implanted embryo that will become your baby."

Was not even an hour after making love and we had just been given the news. I planted a gigantic kiss on Cat's lips, and gently helped him sit up. We were both crying tears of happiness.

"We did it." I put my hand on Cat's stomach.  
"We sure did." Cat was overcome with happiness.  
"Your pregnancy will take 9 months." Jean added.  
"So that will be 9 months of getting ready." I helped Cat stand up.

Cat and Jean both smiled at that. I then teleported us back to the main hall.

"So what was the diagnosis?" Charles was eager to know.  
"9 months of waiting followed by a baby." Cat beamed. "Cause Silas and I are dads-to-be... as I'm pregnant."

Charles stood up and ran over to us.

"This is wonderful news." Charles put his hand on Cat's stomach. "How do you feel, Combo?"  
"Combo?" I was confused.  
"That's to be your mutant nickname." Charles smiled.  
"Cool nickname." I beamed. "And I feel like Cat and I are both going to be awesome dads."  
"That also means that Shadow and these in here will get to have a playmate." Pip patted his stomach.

Raven then entered the room. The look on her face made us think that something was not right.

"Is something wrong?" Cat became suspicious.  
"A mutant has been found murdered in Vienna." Raven took a deep breath. "His name was Dick White, although his mutant name was Leaf due to his ability to transform into plants. He was found with a single stab wound to the neck."  
"What do you want us to do?" I pulled Cat close to me.  
"Nothing, as the cops are already hunting for the killer." Raven replied. "Was I interrupting anything?"  
"No you weren't, but we do have another life present because Cat is pregnant." I replied.  
"That is wonderful news." Raven smiled.  
"Only problem is, we don't really know if we're staying here permanently or not." Cat looked at me.  
"This is permanent, but you're with friends, so your struggles will be our struggles too." Charles replied and assured.

Cat and I both liked that idea. Without giving any warning, I planted a kiss on his cheek, which made him smile, and put my hand on his stomach, unable to believe that our baby was in there. It was something that the camera had to capture in multiple angles because I had cast a spell on it which meant that it could take multiple photos at once and never have to recharge.

"If you want to go outside, feel free." Charles suggested.  
"What time is it?" I wanted to know.  
"8pm, but it's still light outside." Charles replied. "And your camera could add loads of awesome photos to the scrapbook."  
"Shall we?" I looked at Cat.  
"I don't see why not." Cat beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat and I then headed outside. Some of the students were outside aswell, but they were busy doing there own thing.

"I still cannot believe that it is finally happening." Cat looked at me.  
"Me neither, and to think, in 280 days time, our son or daughter will be here." I smiled.  
"That is going to be wonderful." Cat beamed.

Just then, a leaf blew our way.

"This must be a sign." I picked the leaf up.  
"Trust Hannah to do that." Cat smiled.  
"Hannah?" I was half-confused.  
"She was a friend of mine, but something happened and she died when she was 19." Cat replied. "To this day, I still have no clue, but I know that whatever happened, she's at peace and she sent the leaf because she knows."  
"Maybe she's offering protection for our baby." I smiled.  
"She knows that this is something that I have always wanted." Cat giggled.

I planted another kiss on Cat's cheek, which made him smile because that was one thing that neither of us could do without, as we were so in love with each other, and the fact that we were having a baby made it even more special. Cat then got onto his tip-toes and gave me a kiss (he was a few inches shorter than me). I put the leaf in my shirt pocket for safe keeping, and it was then that one of the students walked over (Ava Pearson).

"Are you okay, little miss?" I noticed that something wasn't right.  
"I don't feel too good." Ava looked at us.  
"Go and find the Professor, and tell him." I suggested.

Ava did that. I then took hold of Cat's hand, and led him to a tree that had a log bench underneath. I then helped him sit down, and smiled as a butterfly decided that it would be right to land on his nose. We both smiled, as it was a nice surprise. It was then that we got another nice surprise, as Logan, Kurt, and Shadow, walked over.

"Just thought we'd come over and see how you were." Kurt was holding Shadow.  
"We're doing okay. I see that Shadow is fast asleep." I replied and noticed.  
"She's all tuckered out, what with entering the world." Logan replied. "Also heard about your baby plan. Did it go ahead?"  
"It did." Cat smiled. "Cause I'm now a couple of hours pregnant."  
"I'm guessing you got Jean and her scanner to diagnose it." Logan smiled.  
"Correct." Cat beamed.  
"Was what we were all hoping for, as we all know that you are an adorable couple and Kurt and I were placing bets yesterday on today's happenings." Logan smiled.

Shadow then woke up, which meant that it was time for a feed. Kurt handed her to Logan, who rolled up his shirt and latched her on.

"That's going to be us in 9 months time." I put my hand on Cat's stomach.  
"I cannot wait." Cat beamed.

It was then that I had a thought come into my head.

"Who do you think our baby will take after?" I put my head on Cat's shoulder.  
"I'd say both of us." Cat smiled.

That was the answer that I was hoping Cat would give. The butterfly had flown off, and Shadow was content after feeding. A couple of minutes (and loads of photos) later, we headed back inside, as I could feel a storm brewing. I did not know what type of storm, but I had a feeling that it was going to be bad.

"Did anyone catch the weather channel?" Ororo walked towards us.  
"No. Why?" I replied and asked.  
"There's a storm cloud west of here. It is tornadic, and it is heading this way." Ororo took a deep breath.  
"Have any tornadoes formed?" Cat became worried.  
"It's hard to say, but I am going to go outside and see if I can make it dissipate." Ororo looked at Cat.

It was at that moment that Cat felt the urge to throw up come over him again. I teleported him back to our room, and we headed straight into the bathroom.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it's not limited to mornings?" Cat wiped his mouth.  
"I have no idea." I rubbed Cat's back. "Should only be a few more weeks."  
"My mother had it the entire time that she was pregnant with me." Cat looked up.  
"But she didn't find out only hours after conceiving." I added.  
"She was 5 weeks when she found out." Cat eased himself up. "I actually didn't say this before, but I was a twin."  
"What happened?" I had never been told that.  
"She had something called anencephaly, which meant that she had a malformed skull." Cat started.  
"And then what?" I wanted to know more.  
"She was born 10 minutes before me. Am saying she because I was supposed to have a twin sister. Her name was Angel, and she died 3 minutes after I was born." Cat finished. "Wasn't something I knew about until just before mom died."  
"Do you feel happy or sad about having a twin?" I was eager to know.  
"I feel blessed, and if our baby is a girl, then the name has already been picked out." Cat smiled.

That made me plant a kiss on Cat's neck.

"And if our baby is a boy?" I was eager to know.  
"Mom was a huge fan of Merle Haggard." Cat mentioned. "So if our baby is a boy, then we could call him Merle."

I loved that idea.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of weeks later, we teleported to Tokyo. Cat had decided that it was never too early to start preparing for the baby (to be honest, I was also eager), and we wanted to get things that we knew would be of use, aswell as some Japanese baby clothes.

"How many weeks have we got to go before the baby comes?" I put everything in a bag.  
"35 weeks." Cat beamed. "But it's never too early to start preparing."  
"I cannot wait to see you blossom." I winked.  
"Neither can I." Cat beamed. "It's going to be wonderful."

Just then, a man appeared. I scanned him, and found out that his name was Tim Martin.

"I overheard you talking and have come over to say congratulations." Tim looked at us.  
"But nobody knows aside from a few back at the school." Cat was confused.  
"I'm not a mutant, as I got my powers after being exposed to radiation. My mutate name is Invisible Man." Tim added. "I can turn invisible and I also have enhanced hearing abilities."  
"You ever put them to use?" I was eager to know.  
"Many times, before I met Mikoto, and I'm now 3 weeks pregnant with her child." Tim mentioned.  
"How many male pregnancies would that be now?" I was eager to know.  
"4." Cat looked at me. "But more if the mpreg community was an actual community."  
"Mpreg community?" I had never heard that term before.  
"People who fantasise about males becoming pregnant." Cat explained. "And I'm one member."  
"Make that more than one, as I am, and your pal Pip is a member too." Tim mentioned.  
"How do you know Pip?" I was surprised.  
"He's one of Mikoto's best friends." Tim replied.

Without warning, I planted a kiss on Cat's cheek. It made everyone smile, and Cat squeezed my free hand.

"How many weeks are you anyway?" Tim was eager to know.  
"5 weeks." Cat smiled. "Silas is the other father."  
"We found out hours after conceiving." I added.  
"Oh... wow." Tim was wide-eyed with surprise.  
"Mutant technology." Cat replied.

The first notes of shamisen music started to play.

"On the invisibility scale, where would you place it?" I asked Tim.  
"It's a 10, as I become completely invisible." Tim replied.

Using my will, I became invisible. 5 seconds later, I returned to visibility.

"What the... fucking hell man, that is awesome." Tim was speechless.  
"I am more powerful than all mutants and mutates." I mentioned.  
"How old are you?" Tim was eager to know.  
"He is 2015 years old." Cat beamed. "1963 years older than me, to be precise."  
"So although Cat looks older, he's actually the younger one here." I added.  
"And you are both blessed men." Tim winked. "Also, what school were you on about?"  
"The one run by Professor X." I replied.  
"Ahhhh okay." Tim remembered.

Tim then bid us farewell, although we knew that we would meet again at some point. Cat and I teleported back to the school, with me carrying everything that we'd bought.

"I see that you were busy." Raven walked towards us.  
"We were buying stuff in Japan." I smiled.  
"Like what?" Raven was eager to know.  
"A shitload of stuff." Cat replied. "Baby stuff, to be precise."  
"Preparing already?" Raven was not surprised.  
"It's never too early to start preparing." I replied.  
"By the way, Pip and Ororo want to talk to you about something." Raven then said.

Cat and I then teleported to our room, and I put the bags down on the floor close to the bed. We then teleported to Pip and Ororo's room, where we saw Pip sitting there on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" I walked over to the bed.  
"Everything is okay." Pip patted his stomach. "It's actually something to do with you and Cat."  
"Oh aye?" Cat walked over.  
"You are so loved-up that Ororo and I have organised a celebration that is going to take place tonight." Pip looked at us. "Did you meet Tim earlier?"  
"We did." Cat replied.  
"He's got a jet and will be flying in with Mikoto and some of their friends who none of us have met." Pip then said. "Now to get onto the dress code, as the only requirement is comfortable clothing."

At that moment, the twins decided to move. Pip winced, as it was obvious that it was becoming painful.

"I cannot wait for these twins to finally come out." Pip opened his eyes.  
"Do you know what you're having?" I was eager to find out.  
"One of each." Pip took a deep breath.  
"You got any names yet?" Cat was eager to know.  
"The boy is Earl, and the girl is Allie." Pip replied. "Celebration is in 9 hours. Tim's jet, by the way, is as fast as the concorde and will be here in just a couple of hours."

I then looked at Ororo.

"Are you excited about becoming a mother?" I asked Ororo.  
"Yeah." Ororo smiled. "What about you and Cat?"  
"We can't wait to be dads." Cat adjusted his shirt. "On that note, Tim told us that he was pregnant."  
"Is he really?" Ororo was wide-eyed with surprise.  
"He's 3 weeks, and Mikoto is the mother." Cat replied.  
"When did he find out?" Ororo was eager to know.  
"He found out last week." I took hold of Cat's hand.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door. Pip gave us a signal, and we teleported back to our room. Hours later, we teleported downstairs, having decided to wear black everything.

"Didn't think that we would be seeing you twice in one day?" I said to Tim as he walked over.  
"Me neither, as I found out just after you left." Tim replied. "Mikoto is getting something to drink and her friends are getting themselves ready."


End file.
